


Ice

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Being childish, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pridecember, Prideshipping, Teasing, and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember 2017 day 6 fillKarma really was a bitch, who seemed to love Atem way too much. (Or, what happens when 2 dorks go ice-skating)





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> There's like one kiss in this, not even 'graphic' i don't think that warrants 'teen and up', but if it does pls let me know so i can change it.
> 
> Also, this is a bit self indulgent.. i love skating and couldn't miss the opportunity... *blushes*

When Seto saw Atem watching winter sports in what could only be described as star-struck fascination, he had to remind himself not only that it most certainly wasn't something they'd has back in Ancient Egypt, but also that it probably wasn't something he'd seen a lot in his time with Yugi. 

Having taken ice-skating lessons back when his parents were still alive, he was sure not to embarrass himself. Even though it had been years since he'd last set a foot on ice, he wasn't physically out of shape by any means and was sure his body would be able to remember a few basic tricks at the very list. And so, he decided to buy them both a pair of skates (he wouldn't allow either of them to as much as touch those disgusting ‘to let’ things), book a private hour or two and take Atem to a local rank and teach him hoe to skate. And if he was a little excited at the prospect of besting the ex-spirit at something, no matter how unfair the situation was, well he couldn't be blamed. And he would masterfully ignored how giddy the idea if having that amazed expression turned on him made him feel, deciding to use it to further his drive to show off.

When the time came, he was surprised to find just how lacking in talent for this sort of thing the former pharaoh was. Or maybe it was jut that Egyptians and ice didn’t mix very well. Whichever was the case didn't really matter to him, he decided to make the most of it as was his wont.

At the beginning he took some time to actually help Atem, until the shorter man decided that it was safe to let go and try to move by himself (or rather wobble and fall, but he was too stubborn and proud to ask for further help and Kaiba knew better than to offer, especially after being told off for hovering). After it became completely clear that his aid was no longer wanted, he let his lover be and started to attempt some of the things he had once leaned. He had forgotten how fun skating actually was. Soon enough, he gained enough confidence to start showing off and teasing his boyfriend, who as it turned out spent more time on his ass than on his feet on the ice. Thought Seto was sure that it was his ego that would be bruised the most. All too soon, Atem’s amazemed looks turned into irritated glares, making it even more fun. The brunette knew he was having way too much of a blast poking fun at the shorter man, but they were alone so just knowing wasn't enough to make him stop. He allowed himself this small win, deciding it was harmless enough. At least it fueled Atem’s stubbornness and will to succeed. By end of their he was able to glide somewhat steadily without falling, smirking triumphally at his lover, which was rather impressive given how he'd started.

It shouldn't have really come as a surprise, then, that, while still having too much fun with the former Pharaoh’s huffy attitude, he slipped on a frozen puddle and fell flat on his ass, mid sentence, as soon as they'd walked out of the building.

Karma really was a bitch, who seemed to love Atem way too much.

He couldn't even find it in himself to be angry when a crackling Atem offered him a hand to help him up, gasping out that they were now even. Huffing, he took the offered hand, his own face now burning with shame, but instead of getting up he pulled the shorter man on top of him. As he had found out early on in their relationship, kissing was the most effective way to shut (and more often than not, cheer) him up, no matter the situation. And that's exactly what he did. 

They sat there, on the cold ground, kissing, until they were both shaking with cold and giggling breathlessly like a pair of school kids. 

‘At least it's late so there was no-one around..’ Seto thought when they, finally, got up and started walking towards the car hand in hand. Hot chocolate at Atem’s favourite café would be a sufficient apology for overdoing it with the teasing earlier, he decided, as well as a good soothing balm for the shorter man’s wounded pride. 

.....

The video and pictures that broke the internet by next morning, and the drama that came with dealing with them is a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Pls leave kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/


End file.
